Their Little Angel
by Nyx Pax
Summary: Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself, begins the year at Hogwarts with a baby girl attached to his hip. The question is who is her mother? ..Slight OOC Malfoy..


**Lunar's Note:** So I needed inspiration last night, badly. And don't ask me how this became the result of me finding inspiration. But I do know, that I should warn you all the Malfoy will probably be a bit OOC in this story. Or maybe a whole lot but I'm not really sure. So anyway…onwards to the story!

P.S. I'm looking for a Beta, so if you're interested PM me please! Thank you.

**Full Summary of Their Little Angel:** Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince himself, begins his fifth year at Hogwarts with a baby girl attached to his hip. The question is who is her mother?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective owners.

"…" Talking_  
Italics_ Thinking *usually in italics and without the ()'s.*

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
Their Little Angel**  
Created By: _Nyx Pax_  
Chapter One: The Train Ride  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Now make sure you always are careful with her Draco," Narcissa says.

"I know, I know mother!" Malfoy snapped, being careful not to wake up his daughter.

Luckily for him his mother was the only one seeing him off. It was going to be his fifth year at Hogwarts. Who would have thought he was entering this year with a baby girl. Certainly not him, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He would do anything for his daughter and her mother especially. They meant everything to him.

Standing up slightly, Narcissa gazed her eyes upon both her son and granddaughter. Pride swept through her body, as she noticed the protective stance that her son had over her granddaughter. _Her mother would be so proud_, Narcissa thought to herself. It was like once her son held his daughter for the first time, his entire world circled around both mother and child. There was nothing he wouldn't do for both, absolutely _nothing_.

Looking up at the tower clock, she nodded to reassure herself. "It's near the time that everyone else comes. Up you go Draco. Please darling do not drop her." Narcissa screams at her son, who only rolled his eyes in response.

Nodding his head at his mother, Malfoy turned around, readjusting his daughter being careful not to wake her up. Thankfully, earlier when they first arrived in front of the platform of 9 ¾, he had put his trunk away, in a compartment that was isolated from the others, so that he could keep daughter out of sight from pondering students.

As he board the train, he turned around, seeing his mother watch him, he softly smiled at her. Whispering out, "Good bye mother." Before turning back around and heading towards his compartment.

* * *

At the arrival of his compartment, Malfoy used his foot to slide open the door. As he went inside, he gently put his daughter down into her muggle car seat. It was possibly one of the only things muggle that he possessed. He wouldn't even have it if it wasn't for the mother of his child.

Sighing heavily, he closed the door of his compartment and casted a _Silencio_ on it so no noise would come into the compartment while his daughter was sleeping. He sat down, resting his head on the window; his gaze never leaving his daughter's sleeping face.

From the corner of his eye, he could see everyone arriving with their parents. He even saw his friends, but made no move to go out and greet them. His priority was sleeping comfortably right in front of him and that was all that mattered to him.

Leaning his head on his seat, he made himself comfortable for the ride ahead towards Hogwarts. He sat still as he closed his eyes to rest for a bit. Knowing he'll probably need it for the year ahead of him.

-x-x-x-

Not too long after he fell asleep, he was woken up to the soft cries of his daughter. Smiling to himself, he stood up to attend to her diaper needs. As he finished changing her diaper, she started to fuss when he began to lower her back into her car seat. Malfoy chuckled to himself, automatically knowing what she wanted.

Sitting back down in his seat, he held his daughter lovingly in his arms, not once letting her go. He kissed her on her head, as her fussing died down; the compartment was suddenly filled with pure utter silence. His eyes never left her beautiful face. He still could not believe that this angel was created by him. Her clear blue eyes held so much innocence. He smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"Hello there, my angel." His daughter giggled in response.

He watched as her eyes slowly started to betray her feeling of tiredness. As she lowered her eyes, her thumb went instantly into her mouth as she started to suck on it. _My daughter…_ Malfoy trailed off, a slight smirk on his face. Malfoy could only imagine on what type of dream was going on in his daughter's little head.

Looking out of his window, Malfoy could tell they were nearing Hogwarts. A horrible feeling passed through him but he ignored it in favor of putting his daughter back into her car seat to change into his uniform. Once he was done, he took his daughter out of her seat to hold her once more.

"Well this is it, Analine…" Malfoy trailed off as he suddenly jerked slightly forward in his seat indicating the train was slowing down for a stop.

Standing up in his seat, Malfoy shrunk the car seat and put it in his pocket. Before he left the compartment, he took of the _Silencio_ and covered up his daughter with his cloak to keep her from pondering eyes. It was time for another school year at Hogwarts.

-x-x-x-x-

I wasn't really sure, if I should use the car seat or not in a train ride. But I ended up using it anyway. I'm not sure if trains provide car seats for babies, and if they do, I'm sorry for being unfamiliar with that concept. Although if they do, I will gladly change the wording differently of this chapter so it can be correct. Also, I don't really have any baby experience at all, since I'm still a teenager, so if anyone would be willingly to give me advice than that would greatly be appreciated (so I don't mess up).

Besides that, how did you all like it? I want to hear your thoughts! So don't forget to review.


End file.
